Conventional electronic devices such as storage devices or optical media access devices that are installed in a computer host case, as those shown in FIG. 1, generally are installed by having one electronic device 5 housed in a housing dock 3 of a cubical computer host case 1. The housing dock 3 has a housing space to hold the electronic device 5. The housing dock 3 has two sides each has at least one bore to receive a screw 2 fastened by a hand tool to fasten the electronic device 5 to the housing dock 3. It is not a convenient and speedy operation.
Moreover, the screw 2 has to be un-fastened by the hand tool for removing the electronic device 5 for repairs or installing other electronic devices. Without the hand tool, the electronic device 5 cannot be removed from the housing dock 3. The threads of the screw 2 also are easily damaged by frequent assembly or disassembly, resulting in difficulty of assembly or disassembly. This could cause trouble and annoyance in use.